The truth behind the 15th August
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Every year on the 15th August she leaves early,no body knows where she goes.Eevery year on the 15th August he arrives late,no body knows where he's been.Until one year when two completely different decissions reunite the two for the first time in 7 years.


**The truth behind the 15****th**** August**

Every year on the 15th August she left work early in the evening; nobody knew where she went, or what she did. She's finish her work and leave without a word. For the next hour or two she'd slip below the radar, all who knew her knew better that to ask where she went, those who didn't soon learnt.

Every year on the 25th August he arrived at work late in the morning, nobody knew where he'd been. He just arrived as if it where any other day, and got on with his work. For the few hours he was away he went under the radar, all his team soon learnt not to ask where he'd been, and those who didn't received the usual customary head slap.

This had happened every year for the last six years. It happened without a second glance by anyone, until the seventh year when two completely separate decisions brought them together for the first time in seven years, and unveiled the truth behind the 15th August once and for all.

_**Naval Base, Norfolk, 14**__**th**__** August**_

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" questioned a young red-headed woman as she entered the MTAC room.  
>"Yes I did Jenny." Replied Director Tom Marrow via the large screen. "The anti-terrorist opps that you are planned to work on soon. They've been brought forward, you fly out tomorrow afternoon."<br>The young woman's face dropped. "Sir, is it not possible to postpone another day, tomorrow is the 15th."  
>"I know Jenny, and I am sorry, but ti is not possible to postpone, it has to happen tomorrow. You are more than welcome to go tomorrow morning."<br>"I won't be back until tomorrow morning sir."  
>""That is perfectly fine, you are dismissed."<br>"Thank you sir." She replied before leaving the room.

_**N.C.I.S. Head Quarters, Washington D.C. , 15**__**th**__** August**_

Director Tom Marrow walked down into the bull pen where Agents Tony DiNozzo and Kate Todd where sat. "Has anyone seen Special Agent Gibbs this morning?" he questioned.  
>"Urrhh, Sir, its August 15." Replied Tony.<br>"Of cause it is, do you know where Gibbs goes?"  
>"No, sorry Sir."<br>"Okay, never mind." Replied the Director before heading bach towards the stairs.  
>"What's so special about today?" Asked Kate.<br>"Every year on this day, Gibbs arrived late, nobody knows where he's been it's like for those few hours he's disappeared off the face of the earth, like in the movie…"  
>"Tony, why don't you just triangulate his cell phone?"<br>"Well Sherlock, that would be because it's usually turned off."  
>"Not today, he's heading to South way cemetery."<br>"The boss-man must be getting sloppy in his old age."  
>"Don't let him hear you saying that he'll kill you!"<br>"Ring up the cemetery, see if they have anyone buried there with the surname Gibbs." And she did, when the phone had been replaced in its receiver she  
>"Shepard-Gibbs? It must be, common!" So they left grabbing their gear along the way.<p>

_**South Way Cemetery, Washington D.C.**__** 15**__**th**__** August**_

His car was the first one there, not that he noticed, he grabbed the daisy's, which had been placed on the passenger seat once bought, and left the car, heading directly for the plot he knew so well.  
>Fifteen minutes later her car pulled in, she didn't notice his car parked next to her, she just picked up the red roses from the passenger seat and went on her way. A matter of minutes later Tony and Kate pulled in. After studying the map they headed to the plot.<p>

"I always wondered who put the daisy's there." She said as she stood next to him.  
>"I didn't think you still came."<br>"Every year, usually in the evenings though."  
>"So why you here this morning Jen?<br>"Marrow wants me to fly to Israel this afternoon to do anti-terrorist opps. I wasn't going to miss her anniversary though."  
>"She bent down beside him and traced the words on the headstone.<p>

_Here lays  
>Jasmine Kelly Shepard-Gibbs<br>A wonderful and loving daughter who was taken from us far too young._

_Born 13__th__ August 1997__  
>Died 15<em>_th__ August 1997_

_She will always have a place in our hearts._

"She'd of been 7 by now. Our little baby girl would've been 7." By this point both Jenny and Gibbs where crying. Tony and Kate had been watching and now his harm was around her shoulders as tears rolled down her face.  
>"I know Jen, I know."<br>"Why did she have to die, she was so young and perfect, she had her whole life ahead of her. I'd swap places with her tomorrow you know?"  
>"I know."<br>"Why Jethro? Why did she have to die?" His arm was around her now.  
>"The doctors said it just happens sometimes. They can't' do anything about it." Sitting up straight she wiped her tears away.<br>"Look at me, I haven't seen you in nearly seven years, and here I am crying on your shoulder."  
>"Hey, don't worry, it's been difficult for the both of us." Smiling she wiped the remainder of her tears away.<br>"Thank you Jethro. You can come out now."  
>"What?" Tony and Kate emerged.<br>"And they say you're the best N.C.I.S. has to offer."  
>"Sorry boss. I suppose we just wanted to know where you went every year." Apologised Tony.<br>"Never apologise…" started Gibbs.  
>"It's a sign of weakness." Completed Jenny. Shock filled Kate and Tony's faces. "I can't believe you still follow those rules. Any way I'd better be going. Packing and that to do."<br>"Oh right yeah. Bye Jen."  
>"Goodbye Jethro." With that she began to walk off.<br>"Jen!" he called after her. "Same time next year?"  
>"Same time next year."<p>

**-The End-**

Sorry if it doesn't fit the timeline basic summary if it didn't make sense:  
>- 13th August 1997 Jenny and Gibbs' Daughter was born.<br>- 15th August 1997 Jenny and Gibbs' Daughter died.  
>- Just after Jenny left Gibbs in Paris (where Jasmine was born) with the Dear John letter.<p>

So…I hope you liked it. I know it is sad, and I don't know where it came from, I just had to write it. Hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear what you thought! Thanks xxx


End file.
